halofandomcom-20200222-history
Covenant supercruiser
|width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=Repulsor engines |slipspace drive=Yes |slipspace speed=Unknown |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Resistant to 3 MAC rounds and 488 Archer missiles or 1+ Nuclear mines |hull=Resistant to greater than 1 Shiva missile |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*5 Energy Projector *Pulse Lasers *Plasma Torpedoes |complement= |crew=Several Thousand |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse=2552 - First Battle of Reach |role= |era=9th Age of Reclamation |affiliation=Covenant Navy, Fleet of Particular Justice }} The Covenant Supercruiser is a classification of extremely powerful capital Covenant warships within the Covenant Navy. Class History One of these warships led the Covenant invasion Fleet during the Fall of Reach in August 2552, where it destroyed many UNSC ships, like the Musashi, the Minotaur and the Herodotus, but was destroyed by the . The two ships battled it out, with the Autumn using its upgraded MAC gun and over 500 missiles to drop the shields and damage it. The supercruiser's shields were so powerful that only a handful of the 500 got through each time, but the purpose was to drop the ship's shields. The Autumn launched a remote controlled Longsword armed with a Shiva nuclear missile under the Supercruiser's shields, multiplying the destructive blast exponentially, by having the shields containing the blast. During the fight between the two, the supercruiser hit the Autumn twice with its main weapon, but due to the Autumn's design and the tactics of its captain and AI, the ship survived, albeit badly damaged. Design Its length of 3570 meters was three times that of the UNSC .Halo: The Fall of Reach - page 297 These ships were durable enough to withstand one nuclear mine detonation, or even three Magnetic Accelerator Cannon rounds and nearly five hundred Archer missiles. However, during the Fall of Reach, they used a hit-and-run tactic to avoid fire from the Orbital Defense Platforms' "Super" MACs. Armament The Covenant supercruiser's weapon systems seem limited, but extremely powerful. It possesses an Energy projector which shoots a needle-like beam at light speed, enabling it to cut through the hull armor of several UNSC ships at a time. First described as a type of sniping ship because of its combat tactics, this weapon can be described as similar to the Type-50 Sniper Rifle System. This weapon needs to charge over time, but once charged, it can be fired with pinpoint accuracy. Another advantage the supercruiser possessed was incredibly powerful shields that could absorb massive amounts to damage and had a far shorter recharge time. It took three MAC rounds and over 500 Archer missiles hitting the ship to drop the shields and even then only a handful of Archer missiles would get through, causing minimal damage. Complement Given its gigantic size, (third only to the and ), it is likely able to carry hundreds of ''Seraph''-class starfighters and dropships. Moreover, it probably carries large numbers of ground vehicles and troops, possibly entire legions. Gallery Sc1.JPG|The Ship as seen on a display on board the Pillar of Autumn Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' Sources ja:Covenant Supercruiser Category:Covenant Spacecraft Classifications